


Aku Cinta Kamu, it means I love you

by sterek_halinsking



Series: The Magnus and Alec Chronicles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accepting Parents, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone finds out about Alec and Magnus' proposal and the one time they told someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Cinta Kamu, it means I love you

ISABELLE

They had just fought off a hoard of shax demons. Isabelle breathed hard as she sheathed her seraph blade, she looked over to Alec who had demon ichor all over his shirt.  
‘I’ll never get used to demon ichor.’ He muttered, looking at the blood in disdain. ‘It did ruin my shirt though.’  
‘I have a spare one in the car we bought. Since you drive now it has become very handy to bring extra clothing items.’ Izzy smiled up at him and walked to the car, she had gotten rid of the demon blood on her but there wasn't a lot. She opened the boot and picked up a plain black shirt that looked Alec’s size. He already had his shirt off, he was wiping the blood off his neck and arms when she noticed it. A ring, gleaming on his right hand. It was black and seemed to have something inscribed on it.   
‘Alec?’   
‘Hmm?’  
‘When did you start wearing rings?’ She saw his face go red and she knew it was an engagement ring. She smiled, squeeling in delight.  
‘How? When? What does it say? When were you-’ Alec cut her off.  
‘It happened the other day. We were going to tell you guys at a dinner Magnus is preparing, don’t say anything to anyone. I know its obvious on my hand and all but it took you 2 days to notice.’ Alec laughed holding his hand out to her. She held it, admiring the ring.   
‘Aku cinta kamu? What does that mean?’   
‘I love you in Indonesian.’ Isabelle smiled. She had wanted Alec to be happy for years and here he was, engaged to the love of his life. She dropped his hand and pulled him into a hug, she heard Alec laugh and she smiled more.  
‘I’m so happy for you, big brother.’   
‘Can you let go now so I can put a shirt on?’ Alec asked, she pulled back and handed him the shirt.  
‘I won’t tell anyone… but for now I’m going to go have lunch with my future brother-in-law!’   
‘Hey! You are not crashing our date!’ Isabelle laughed, knowing full well he’d let her come.

JACE

‘Alec, please!’ Jace pleaded, he could her Alec’s sigh on the other end of the phone.  
‘Fine. I’ll be there in 5.’ Jace knew Alec would give in, they were parabatai and Alec would never leave him hanging. Jace knew Alec would tease him but he didn't care.  
Clary had jokingly handcuffed his hand to a rack in the training room. He knew it was payback from when he taped her hands to her bedpost. Jace saw Alec round the corner and he smiled, Alec started to laugh.   
‘Hey! Don’t laugh, its a really intense prank war.’ Jace commented as Alec picked up the key from the table.   
‘You know, Clary asked me not to do this and now I kinda want to just leave you here.’ Alec smiled innocently and Jace frowned.  
‘C’mon Alec! If Magnus handcuffed you, I would help you!’  
‘Well, if Magnus handcuffed me, I’m fairly certain it would be under different circumstances.’ Alec smirked and Jace chocked on the air. He hated knowing about Alec’s sex life but apparently the world insisted upon him knowing.   
‘Alec, please.’ He was begging and Alec walked over. He watched as Alec pushed the key in the lock and he gasped.  
‘What?’ Alec asked, unlocking the handcuffs.  
‘You… You’re engaged!!’ Jace shouted in excitement. Alec went red and he brushed the back off his neck. Jace took off the handcuffs and brought Alec into a bone crushing hug.   
‘I cant believe this! I mean, you’re engaged! This is amazing! I need to go tell Clar-’  
‘No you don’t. Im telling her, Simon, Max and our parents at a dinner. That was when you and Izzy were supposed to find out as well.’  
‘Izzy knows? She is so paying for keeping that to herself. Anyway, I’m so happy for you man. It’s so good to see you happy.’  
‘Thanks Jace.’ Jace clapped him on the shoulder and went to move out the door. ‘Jace, Clary told me to give you this…’ Jace turned around and within seconds Jace was handcuffed to the rack again.   
‘Since when do you side with Clary?’  
‘Since she told me you taped her to a bedpost for 2 hours.’ Alec smirked at him and threw the handcuff key near the door. ‘Have fun. Oh and see you on Sunday for the dinner!’ Alec left and Jace let out a frustrated sigh as he heard Clary laugh. He pulled out his phone with his spare hand, maybe Isabelle would let him out.

CLARY

She stood with Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec. They were about to have a small meeting on recent demon activity, Clary still thought it was unnecessary there had been barely any. Apart from the shax demon hoard on Monday.   
‘How long did it take for you to get out of those handcuffs?’ Magnus asked, his arm wrapped around Alec’s waist.  
‘Shut up.’ Jace groaned, everyone laughed.  
‘I got him out of it after 2 hours.’ Clary gave him a kiss on the cheek and he wrapped his arm around her.   
‘Well, according to Alexander, there was a comment made about handcuffs and me?’ Magnus smirked knowing exactly how Jace would react. Jace’s nose screwed up and he pretended to gag.  
‘Again with the sex life.’ He muttered groaning. The meeting was called in 10 minutes later and they sat at a rectangular table. Isabelle and Simon sat across from Jace and herself, Magnus and Alec sat together at the head of the table. Maryse was talking about the recent demon activity and Clary was incredibly bored, she looked at the Izzy, Jace and Simon but they were listening to the information. They were even adding to the information. Clary sighed and looked over at Magnus and Alec, they were smiling and laughing silently at each other. She could see them whispering together as well and she smiled. They held hands above the table and Clary could tell Alec was happy.   
‘Alec!’ Maryse spoke forcefully and Alec stopped laughing and sat up straight.  
‘Sorry Mother.’ She nodded at him but Clary curve see the slight smile on her face. Clary looked back towards them, they were now listening but this time she noticed the ring on Alec’s hand and she nearly screamed with excitement. She covered her mouth and tried to act normal.  
‘You okay?’ Jace whispered to her. She just nodded and prayed the meeting would be over soon. 

As soon as the meeting ended, Clary left Jace with Simon and Izzy and cornered Magnus and Alec.   
‘Why wasn’t I told?’ She teased, gesturing between them. Magnus laughed and Alec dropped his head.   
‘I was going to tell you all at the dinner this Sunday. Magnus has been planning the dinner for ages, apparently.’ Alec smiled up at her and she noticed Magnus pull Alec a little bit closer.  
‘Of course, darling. There will be glitter and sparkles as far as the eye can see!’ Clary laughed as Alec groaned.   
‘Oh. Well I can’t wait. I won’t tell anyone either, so you can try and surprise some people. I have a feeling Jace and Izzy know.’   
‘Yep. They managed to see the ring as well but I don't mind. As long as its my parents who don't see it before the dinner.’ Alec murmured, she pulled them both into a hug and whispered her congratulations.   
‘Thanks Biscuit.’ Magnus replied and Clary smiled at them before returning to Jace and the others. 

 

 

SIMON

Simon was in the training room, practicing his archery again. He had always been a skilled archer but he wanted to know the little tips and tricks of wielding a bow. It was very different to World of Warcraft. Alec entered the training room, he already had his bow and arrows with him. They must’ve been at Magnus’ with him.   
‘So, what do you want to know? You’re already good with the bow and arrow.’ Alec asked, crossing the room and standing in front of Simon. Ever since Simon had proposed to Isabelle, Alec had been treating him like a brother. It was great.   
‘Well I just wanted to make sure my form was right and stuff. I also wanted to see how a professional does it.’ Simon said shrugging. Alec nodded.  
‘Show me how you shoot.’ Simon nodded and lifted his bow and arrow. He fired 5 arrows, all hitting his target. He looked over at Alec who nodded.  
‘Theres nothing really to fix but I would suggest lifting your elbow higher. Also, draw back more to get more of an impact. Here, like this.’ Alec raised his own bow then and notched an arrow, Simon watched as Alec’s arrow flew straight through the targets heart. He also noticed the ring on Alec’s finger.   
‘See how the arrow is in the target more.’ Alec pointed out, pulling the arrow out with a grunt. Simon saw the hole Alec’s arrow left in the target and his eyebrows rose.   
‘Wow. Thats insane.’ He commented, dumbly. His mind was still thinking of Alec’s engagement ring. ‘Hey, uh congratulations?’   
‘Oh, thanks.’ Alec smiled at him, absent-mindedly turning the ring on his hand. ‘You can talk to the others about it now, I guess. Magnus and I were going to tell you guys on Sunday night. As long as Max and my parents don’t know, we’ll be fine.’ Simon held out his arms, he wasn’t sure if Alec would hug him or not. He was a little surprised when Alec did accept the embrace.   
‘Aw, this is cute. Seeing my fiancé and my brother hugging.’ Izzy teased from the doorway. Alec stepped out of the embrace and Simon made his way over to her.  
‘Well, I just found out that my future brother-in-law is engaged! Does that mean Magnus will be my brother brother-in-law or just brother-in-law? Or will he just be related by marriage? I’m confused.’ Simon concluded, Izzy was looking at him fondly and Alec did his famous eye roll.  
‘Isn’t it exciting?! I’m so proud of him.’ Simon felt proud too, he remembered when he first met Alec. He was cold, distant and closed off, then he met Magnus. Now he is open and sassy, he was probably one of the happiest people Simon knew… also the clumsiest one.  
‘Me too, Iz. Me too.’ 

MAX

Alec had taken him to a comic book store. Max was super excited, he had run out of comic books and needed new ones.  
‘So, what are we looking for?’  
‘Angel Sanctuary or Naruto, you know the one Clary taught me how to read?’ Alec nodded his head and Max went to the corner of the shop. He looked at the comics, there was so many of them. Ones that read Harley Quinn and Batman, he had always wanted to read one but his Mum said they were too violent. He was going to be a Shadowhunter, he knew violent. But he always did what his parents told him to do. Sighing, he stood up.   
‘Max, is this the one you want?’ Alec asked, Max turned around and he saw Alec holding a Naruto comic.  
‘Yes!’ He exclaimed, bounding over to Alec. ‘Can we get it?’ Alec nodded and started walking to the counter. Max followed in excitement, watching as Alec paid for the comic. Once the comic was in a bag, Alec handed it to him and Max took it. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle, he was way too tall in Max’s opinion. Max pulled away and opted on holding his hand instead. Alec happily took his hand and they walked out of the store. As they walked down the street, Max noticed a cool metal touching his hand. He flipped Alec’s hand around and he saw a black band on his finger.   
‘Alec are you wearing Magnus’ jewellery?’ Max asked, he knew Alec wouldn't usually wear jewellery.  
‘No, Max.’ Alec replied, Max frowned in confusion. Alec moved Max to the side of the pathway and knelt in front of him.   
‘I’m going to get married to Magnus.’ Alec smiled showing Max his hand. In realisation, he gasped and wrapped his hands around Alec’s neck.   
‘That is awesome, Alec! Am I invited?’ Max pouted, Alec laughed softly.  
‘Of course, you can walk down the aisle before me! Maybe you can say a speech too.’ Max smiled, and he gave Alec a kiss on the cheek.   
‘Have you told Mum and Dad yet?’ Max asked, Alec shook his head. ‘Is that why we are having a family dinner on Sunday?’ This time Alec nodded and Max was excited for him. Alec was so much happier these days, he used to be so grumpy.   
‘Does that mean Magnus will be my brother?’ Alec smiled and nodded once more. ‘Yes! Magnus is so awesome!’ Max was getting excited, he couldn't wait for them to get married.  
‘But don’t worry, Alec. You will always be the best big brother in the world!’  
‘Thanks Max.’ Alec stood back up and Max took his hand once more, walking back to the Institute with a smile on his face.

+1: ROBERT AND MARYSE

Alec wore black, skinny jeans and a black button up. He wore his combat boots as Magnus insisted it looked great. He sat on the couch patting Chairman Meow waiting for Magnus to emerge. It had been half an hour, Alec assumed he would be out any second. Right on cue, Magnus walked out of the room and did a 360 spin for Alec. He was wearing a dark green button up and a black vest, his tight black pants did wonders for him. He wore laced boots and his hair had a red tinge on the end. Magnus had the Lightwood ring on his finger, Alec had given it to him for an engagement ring. Magnus had some glitter and eyeliner on but he wore it was toned down more than usual. Alec stood up and walked towards him, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and gave him a kiss. Magnus kissed back, and he smiled. Alec pulled away when he heard the doorbell ring, Alec gave Magnus a nervous smile.   
‘It’ll be fine, Alexander.’ Magnus re-assured, he turned around and flicked his wrist. Their apartment changed into a beautiful restaurant, with soft music playing in the background. Alec opened the front door; Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Clary, Max, Mum and Dad stood there. They all wore stunning clothing and Alec greeted them as they walked in, sitting down at the table. Alec joined Magnus, sitting at the head of the table. Magnus had his hand on Alec’s thigh and Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ waist.   
‘So, I guess we are here because I wanted to tell you all something.’ Alec started, Magnus was rubbing his thigh in support.   
‘Are you okay Alec? You look pale as anything.’ Mum said, her face pulled into concern.  
‘I’m fine… just nervous.’ He looked up and saw the support on Jace and Izzy’s faces, Max was giving him a thumbs up at the end of the table.   
‘Magnus and I are getting married.’ He revealed, the expression on his parents faces were unreadable and he prepared himself for the worst. Suddenly his Mother stood up smiled and he saw tears in her eyes. He stood up with Magnus and walked over to meet her embrace. He showed her the ring and she started crying again.  
‘I’m so proud of you. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy and he seems to bring you happiness.’  
‘Yeah he does.’ Alec muttered, pulling away from his Mother. Alec never expected it but she drew Magnus in for a quick embrace as well.   
‘Treat him well, Bane.’ She said, her smile betraying her intimidating voice. His Father was sat still, but Alec could see the nod of acceptance he gave him. That’s all Alec wanted, he turned to Magnus and smiled before wrapping him in a hug.   
‘Hey lovebirds! We need details over here!’ Jace shouted, Alec stepped out of Magnus’ embrace.  
‘Yeah! From how Magnus proposed, to what your ring means!’ Clary added, Alec laughed and pulled Magnus down to sit with him.   
‘Magnus loves to tell the story.’ Alec muttered and he saw the glint of happiness in Magnus’ eye.  
‘Well, it was quite spontaneous. I have to admit I had a plan but I didn't think it would be like that. We had just woken up and he asked how many people I had loved before him. Of course I was shocked, but to be honest I had somewhat prepared an answer. Needless to say, it was incredibly romantic. In summary, I told him he was forever and no one could ever make me feel the same. Although he won’t admit it, but he cried when I proposed. It was by far one of the happiest days of my life. When I gave him the ring he gave me the Lightwood ring and I wear it ever so proudly. The saying on the ring means I love you in Indonesian; my native language.’ Magnus finished and Alec saw everyone smiling with tears in their eyes (except for his Dad, he just kinda sat there awkwardly). Magnus served everyone food and exchanged stories with his-their family.   
‘What’s wrong?’ Magnus whispered to him. ‘You’ve been quiet.’  
‘I love you.’ Alec whispered.  
‘I love you too, Alexander.’ Magnus gave him a small kiss on the lips. Alec smiled, this was the happiest he’s been in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a kudos and a comment X
> 
> My tumblr is: halepackwolfies check it out for fandom trash


End file.
